LOL
by MadWorldZ
Summary: Ding MadWorldZ: OMG-A Rhumor is spreading like wildfire about the text Going around...The LOL. Ding MadWolrdZ:Who-ever-send's and LOL, gets a Valentines wish come true! Ding: MadWorldZ: OMG-Sora Got one...i wonder who sent him? SoraXRiku OneShot


**A/N**

MadWorldZ: This is my first One-shot story…so please Review for me!…cause I don't think I will be able to review my own story…-_-' Thank-you for reading!

**Disclaimer:**

I Do Not Own KH, Even when I said _please_! Can you _believe_ that?! Kick their asses some day….Well yeah you got the Picture XD

**Warning: **_Oh La, La: _

Do I sense Yaoi in here? Well yes this is one of those story's so you know the procedure, if you no-lik'e then no-Read'e instead of sending scary 'I will kill you MadWorldZ' mail…plz. Thank you for reading!

* * *

February 12th ~ 1:00 AM

_To be your friend was all I ever wanted,_

_to be your lover was all I ever dreamed._

The moon's rays crept slowly into Sora's room, touching everything it sees, and climbing onto the bed sheets where he slept peacefully and soundly. The clock above his bed was emitting a soft ticking noise, as a smile crept onto the burnets soft lips. It was a beautiful night, peaceful wouldn't describe it as the cold breeze's melody, caused the satin white curtains to dance in the wind. The night was quiet…until that is-

_Ding-Ding._

Who dares to wake the Sora from his slumber. His eyes shot open as it narrowed to his cell phone next to his bed. With a heavy sigh, he lazily shot up his arm and grabbed the phone to flip it open- The person who would text message him this late will be bumped up on his hit list-next to irritating cafeteria ladies who don't serve ice-cream for breakfast.

Read-Head: OMG, U need 2 Come- SOS

Read-Head: OMFG Txt me back Now! XD

He flinched when his cell phone was singing it's tune once more.

_Ding._

Read-Head: WTF, Hurry up!

Why couldn't Kairi be one of those normal people and call me instead of texting at one in the frickn morning?! Sora thought, his eye's narrowed as he pressed the buttons with much more force than necessary. This was going to be one of those messages that spelled doomed all over it.

Cookie-Monster: WHAT!!

_Ding._

Read-Head: OMG- Selphie txt me to tell u that someone is sending LOL txt!!

Cookie-Monster: …….And, Wht does that have to do with anything?!

_Ding._

Read-Head: OMFGFH U R not serious! LOL means someone wants 2 be ur Valentines Day, It's a New game That is out~ LOL is Not laugh out loud anymore~ It's now Love on Lust until Valentines~ Kawaii!!

Cookie-Monster: GN Kairi~ _click_

Once the burnet flipped it closed, he sighed back peacefully in bed…only to be awaken from the noise once more.

_DING, Ding_

The phone suddenly was singing with pure anxiousness as Sora was begging to be irked. He was now angry that Kairi was keeping him from a restful sleep! Flipping the phone open and was about to give out the finger to her, he paused. This was definitely not Kairi…who was this now?

Sora read the message on the screen and gasped. This is strange…did he really see what this is? Shaking the dreams off, he looked back onto the phone at the stated words that caused him to blush fiercely.

Silver-God: LOL :Wink:

Was this what Kairi was telling him about…the LOL valentines message? If so, then why would someone send something to him this early of the day…this was mind bobbling. Sora laid back onto the sheets with a blank look as his face grew reader and reader from the confrontation the txt gave. He needed to get back to sleep, so that way he can think better.

Turning to his side, he hid his tomato colored face under the thin white sheets as he closed his eye shut tightly. Sora needs to know who sent him the message…should he text back? No, what if it was a prank…should he see if it was anyways…tomorrow. Right now, Sora needs some sleep for tomorrow and not think of the text, what-so-ever.

The alarm was set off six hours later…The burnet was still wide awake.

* * *

"Hey!!"

"ACK-" Sora was jolted awake from his nap, the pool of drool was starting to form on his school desk. Sora glared at the person who woke him yet again from his sleep, as the hyper-active red head girl jumped with joy as she pulled her cell phone towards the spiky burnets face.

"Look what I got!" It was a message that was clear in bold. "It's an LOL, I got an LOL from someone!" Kairi giggled as she looked back to her phone with a huge grin. Sora gave out a heavy sigh as he rested his head into his arms once again.

"Kairi?" Sora mumbled under his breath as his eyes closed once again. "Do you know anyone that goes by Silver God?" Kairi fell silent and turned to Sora with a mischievous grin as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you ask?" Kairi inched herself closer to Sora as her smile widened.

"Just asking." Sora shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just asking because I got a LOL." Kairi mimicked Sora's voice. Sora blushed fiercely at the message he got, and Kairi's face got serious as she kneeled to his side. "You-Got-One didn't you?!"

"No." Sora's face grew a darker red, as his bangs caused a shadow over his eyes. Kairi rolled her eyes at the poor try Sora gave to Lie…he has to know by now that he was never a good liar to begin with…but she will let him suffer.

"Hm." Kairi stood up from her spot, and clasped her hands behind her. "Well, if you are 'just asking' then yes I do."

Sora brighten up as he looked up to her. "Really?!" He yelled and stood up suddenly. "Then who the hell is pulling a prank on me?!"

Kairi gasped and threw her hands over Sora's mouth, and turned to look around her surroundings. Satisfied that no one was listing, she turned to Sora to whisper in his ear. "It's not a prank, didn't you get my message I sent yesterday?!"

The burnet cocked his head to the side with confusion, as he pulled the red head's hand away from his mouth. Kairi gave out a heavy sigh as she pulled out the cell phone from Sora's pocket, and flipped it open to scan the message…only to stop and giggle at the LOL, and scrolled up one more.

Pulling it to his face, Sora read off what she sent.

Read-Head: OMG- Silver God will Txt U soon, Txt Back With Ur LOL~ XDD KAWAII~ GN Cookie-Monster!~

P.S Change Name…CM is not attractive~

Sora's eyes grew wide as he looked back towards her with a blank look on his face. The red hair girl rolled her eyes at the stupidity mark on his face, He can be so innocent looking for his own sake.

"You have no idea…do you Sora?"

Sora shook his head miserably. Then a deep husky voice came up from behind him and Sora gasped and turned with a surprise look that shot through his features.

"Good morning Sora." Riku said, as he arched an eyebrow at the reaction he got from the burnet. Sora sighed in relief to see it was his childhood best friend Riku, and his only best friend he ever got through his life. Riku really was nothing but a good friend and always was their for the small burnet when ever he was in trouble…well, right now- the burnet looked as if he was deeply in trouble.

Riku crossed his arms in front of him with an amuse smirk on his face, as the burnet turned to him with a pale expression.

"H-hello." Sora stuttered with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, you kinda startled me." he rubbed the back of his head as he snatched the phone from the giggling Kairi who was watching from the side-lines.

"So-ra." Kairi emphasized each word as she pointed to the burnet with a wink. "Just got an LOL message, and has no idea who gave it to him." She chuckled at the end and mouthed the words 'Obviously' behind his back and giggled more, that caused Sora to have a grim expression…was their something he was missing?

"Hm?" Riku stared at the burnet with a long amusing look, before a small chuckle escaped his lips as he moved closer to the burnet to ruffle his cinnamon spikes. "Well, did you find out yet?"

"No." Sora gave an exasperated sigh as he looked up to the year older boy. "Can you help me Riku-san?"

A blush crept onto the silver hair boy as he stared on to the burnet who was giving him the puppy dog eyes slash pout combo. 'Was he serious?' Riku thought with a twitch in his eyes. 'Can someone be this innocent and edible looking at the same time?!' he nodded with his hands gripping onto his side to prevent him from jumping the burnet.

"Domo-Arigato!!" Sora chirped as he jumped in the air with happiness. Now with his best friend on his side, he can finally see who sent him the message.

"Why don't you call back?" Riku suggested. Sora paled and shook his head violently side to side, as he secured the phone into his pocket. "…okay, why?"

"Id rather face that person, so if it's a joke." Sora's eyes grew visible darker. "I will not only make them pay, but I will punish them hard and unmerciful."

Riku suppressed a grin from spreading onto his lips. 'That doesn't sound to bad.' Riku thought, as something that was anything but good passed through his mind. Their was something to this ora around Riku that made Sora step back a little from with a confused look. Kairi just giggled more and skipped her way to find her LOL of her own.

"Okay-lets start hunting!" Sora pumped two fist in the air as he dashed out of the room, and into the hallways with his battle cry. "Ah-Choo!" Never mind.

Day 13 3:00

_Relationships are like glass. _

_Sometimes it is better to leave them broken _

_than try to hurt yourself putting it back together._

Sora was at it again, moving like the devils were at his heels as he moved with pure anxiousness and moved faster than the wind. Riku was keeping up with the burnet with no trouble what-so-ever, it was not jumping him that kept it harder for Riku to follow. With a distant look, he followed the burnet through out the school grounds. His cell-phone suddenly sang a tune.

Riku was snapped back to reality from his daydreaming that included Handcuffs and a lot of whip cream, but all of that will have to wait until he gets his prize. Grabbing his cell phone, he put it to vibrate and shoved it back into his pocket. Chasing after the burnet was like chasing a child in a toy store…hopeless.

Finally he caught up to the panting burnet who was leaning against the entrance with a hand up to his chest, trying to catch his breath. Riku shrugged and moved next to the burnet and followed his gaze towards the basketball field.

"There!" Sora panted. "It has…to be….Tidus, he is….always pulling-" Sora took a deep breath and continued. "-Pranks on me."

Riku growled under his breath as they approached the dirty blond boy, he was wearing his basketball uniform as he started to shoot hoops. Sora counted all the shots he made…and miss. As soon as they came up to the boy- it was thirty shots and all was an Epic fail.

"Damn it!" Tidus cried. "Why the hell do I keep missing?!" He knew all to well why he was missing…was their something on his mind you say? Well to tell you the truth, he sent a certain message to a certain person in his class, and was not sure what her reply would be. "Damn it!!" He missed, yet another shot.

"Tidus!" Sora called out, the dirty blond boy glared at the burnet…he was in a foul mood, Sora took note. "Did you send me anything lately?" He hinted.

Tidus just shook his head nonchalantly and moved on with his bad streak and a string of cussing to follow afterwards. The burnets forehead crumbled and trudged on forward to find his next suspect.

Two hours later, and the list was dwindling with no luck what so ever. Sora was throwing one of his pout's as Riku just trudge along his side without saying a word through out the time of the burnets hunting. Finally, Sora gave up as he threw his hands in the air with surrender.

"Okay!" Sora cried. "Lets try again Tomorrow…I need some sleep." his shoulders slumped as he dragged his feet towards the gates of the school with Riku following him with an amuse smile on his face. The sun drew it's last rays that hit the school grounds, making everything it touch glow as if it was made out of gold…including the burnet. Riku stared at the year younger boy in awe as his spiky hair was glowing in the sun's touch, as his tan skin was glimmering with lights…it was none the less, an angle that was in his reach.

"Wait!" A voice broke through the silver hair boys trance that the angle was emitting, and turned to see Kairi skipping towards them with a big smile. "Did you find out where the message came from, Sora?" she frowned when Sora gave out a heavy sigh and shook his head tiredly.

"We asked everyone around school, and they didn't send me the message!" Sora's shoulders slumped from the exhaustion as he twirled his fingers in the air. "I'll go and see if there was anyone I missed tom…row…" The burnet mumbled at the end of his sentence.

Suddenly, his eyes shut closed and he fell forward into the silver hair boys arms. He started to mumble in his arms as he dug his face into Riku's arms. "Sorry…Sleepy…"

Kairi sighed out loud as she shook her head side to side. Riku simply threw Sora onto his back, and started to walk the rest of the way to the burnets house with Kairi babbling about her hunt to see who sent her the message as well with the same results…looks like this game was not going well at all.

They reached the house and Kairi gave her goodbyes to Riku and the unconscious Sora who was sleeping peacefully on the silver hair boys back. Riku sighed out loud at the chaotic day they had…maybe finding Waldo for Sora was even harder.

Walking up to the steps, it looked as if no one was in the house. Knowing Sora, he must have a spare key hidden somewhere around the door. Looking around he spotted a potted plant that had star shape fruits growing out of them, as he balanced the year younger boy on his back and professionally grabbing the key that was lodged in the soil without waking Sora, he opened the front door.

Moving slowly to up the stairs to Sora's room, he almost gasped in horror at the room. There was books pilled everywhere as papers scattered from the desk to the grounds of his room, and more endless stacks of papers were stacked in the closets and the shelf's. Riku glanced at one of the papers…it was for the homecoming meeting's and the prom night, 'Who the hell gave him all this work?!' Riku thought bitterly as he proceeded to dodge the stacks of papers ' No wonder he is always tired and sick.'

Finally, after dodging the forest of papers, He made it to the satin white bed…someone could go insane seeing this room everyday. Moving the burnet off his back carefully, he laid him down delicately and moved the sheets over him. With a smile, he proceeded to leave but was suddenly pinned from his spot from a hand grasping the bottom of his shirt. Sora was whimpering in his sleep as he pulled in the year older teen towards him.

A small smile escape onto Riku's lips as he moved along Sora's side and the burnet gave out a small sigh of relief as the body heat that was missing, finally was back in his arms once again. Riku moved next to the burnet and under the sheets. Even though Sora was unconscious, Riku still can pretend that Sora wanted him as he does for him. So for now, he will stay in his arm's until then.

Sighing in satisfaction as Sora unconsciously pulled the silver hair boy closer to him in a possessives pull, Riku returned the action by throwing his arms around the burnets waist and kissed the burnets forehead then trailing down to his cheeks, and softly placing a kiss onto Sora's soft rosy lips.

Sora snuggled closer to Riku with a small smile on his lips as Riku mumbled into his ears that sent a shiver down the burnets back in his sleep.

February 14 5:00 am

_A kiss without a hug _

_Is like a flower without its_

_Fragrance_

Once the night fell down to a midst, the sun took it's place as the bright yellow streaks shot through the room and into the burnets face, causing him to wince and jolt awake from the sudden light. Opening his eyes to reveal crystal blue depths that were drowned with tiredness, he turned to his side, mumbling a string of cussing from the Indian in his head that was pounding a drum that caused him to wince even more.

Looking up to the window, Sora noticed the curtains dancing in the wind as the window frame was shot open, revealing more of the scenery that was hidden in through the glass. Getting up with confusion, his eyes shot around the room and gasped out loud.

"W-what?!" Sora examined as he threw off the bed sheets and moved sluggishly, but quickly towards his desk. All of the papers…they were, Organized? But, how? It would have taken him at least a century to sort out all of the work the homecoming club gave him, yet what was in front of him was a neatly stacked papers that was in order and ready to file.

Then something caught his eye…the cell-phone was blinking as if it was signaling him for attention. Reaching for the phone, he flipped it open as the text message box had one unread message. Hesitantly, he moved his hand over the green button…knowing what it would say, he still want to see.

Silver-God: LOL

He couldn't take it no more, his eyes narrowed at the message as his thumb trembled over the dial button. Sora wanted to know who it was, and if that person knew what the LOL really was, and if not- he would explain it very politely what it meant…along with some threatening and killing of the person. Nodding he pressed it and put it to his ear.

Once the first dial tone sound rang in his ear, he hung up immediately and bit his nail. "Okay…." Sora breathed as he motivated himself to press the button once more.

"Hey." Sora jumped a mile high as the voice boomed from behind him. Frighten at first, he turned only to sigh in relief to see who it was. Riku was sitting at the window frame, staring at Sora with an amusing smile. "What are you up to?" His eye's averted to the cell phone in Sora's hand and back to the confused face his was wearing.

"…Well.." Sora hesitated as his eyes averted to the side. "Someone sent me the text again-" little did the burnet know, he accidentally pressed the talk button. "-so now I was going to call and see who it wa-"

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just cant make a sound_

Sora looked around the room to see where the music was coming from, only to hear Riku chuckling from where he sat. The burnet looked at him questioning, as he saw the silver hair boy holding up his phone up to his face with an amuse smile. Then turned to the burnet that just cocked his head to the side with a blank look on his face.

"Who's calling?" Sora asked as his eyes narrowed at the year older teen. Riku just shrugged and slide off the window frame, and with cat like grace, walked towards the burnet, closing the gap between them. Sora hitched a breath as Riku grabbed his wrist and moved it up between them.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall _

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But that's noting new, yeah yeah_

The silver hair boy leaned in to the burnets ear and gave a soft whisper that brought back a distant memory that the burnet could not understand.

"LOL." Riku said, before capturing the burnets lips in a possessive hold. Without warning, Sora gasped giving the older teen an opportunity to explore into the burnet. Feeling of wanting more grasped the burnet as he held pushed in to get closer to the older teen.

He wanted to yell at Riku for not telling him sooner, for making him go through the wild duck chase through out the school. But for now…he might as well enjoy the Valentines gift that the silver hair boy has given him. This was by far, the best Valentines gift Sora was given.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

_MadWorldZ_: Hello, I somehow ended in the pits again…this is an early Valentines story for all of ya'lls, and wanted to know if I should make a sequel to this story…but hey it's up to you guys. Review, I would love that very much!

**Happy Early Valentines! **


End file.
